A Day in Court
by tojo1973
Summary: The judge receives evidence, and things start to look up for Jason


This was just something that popped into my head. I can really see Elizabeth trying to do something to help Jason, and this is what I came up with.

I hope you like it. It's just a one shot, and no..LOL...I'm not continuing this one.

Enjoy.

The courtroom was called to order and the occupants stood as the judge made his way to the podium. He sat back in his chair and looked around the room.

"Be seated."

Everyone sat back in their chairs, curious as to why they were called back in to court when the judge had dismissed them for the day just two hours prior.

"I know we were supposed to be done for the day, but there has been new evidence brought to light that impacts the outcome of this trial greatly."

Ric sat back in his chair, cocky and confident in the fact that he'd successfully put Jason away for years. Diane folded her hands on the table in front of her, not sure if the information the judge had was damaging or not to her client's case. Jason leaned against the table, his hands folded, his eyes looking straight ahead. His eyes and facial features telling no signs of the trepidation he was feeling.

The judge looked down at all the participants of this trial. Somehow his court had turned into a mockery. It was something he could not and would not stand for.

"Immediately following court today, I had a large envelope delivered to my office. Inside was enough proof to not only see that the DA has major predjudace against the Defendant, but also that he will go to any lengths, legal or otherwise, to put Mr. Morgan away. Bailiffs!" He motioned the two guards in the back of the room forward.

"Place Mr. Lansing under arrest for bribery of a witness, and conspiracy to commit purgery."

Ric looked at the judge with wide eyes, then over at the guards. His breathing was labored as he stood up, a fine sheen of sweat forming over his brow.

"Your..your honor, this has to be some sort of misunderstanding. I assure you-"

"That is enough Mr. Lansing. The only solice I have is knowing that it was not this fine town's decision to put you in the District Attorney's seat. You have not only disrespected the legal system, you have disrespected me. For that alone, I will personally see to it that you will be punished to the fullest extent of the law." He motioned for the bailiffs to cuff him, when Ric tried to run, only to be grabbed with his arms behind his back by the guards.

"No! No! You can't do this! Morgan has to pay! He has to pay for what he's done! He's taken everything from me!" He looked frantically at anyone in the room, silently pleading with them for some help. His gaze caught Jason's and his eyes grew dark.

"You're loving this, but mark my words Jason, you're still going away for murder! I'll see you in hell!" he screamed as the doors swung shut.

The jury and the other occupants of the room were shocked into silence. Finally getting her bearings, Diane stood up, determination in her voice.

"Your honor I demand that you declare a mistrial, and that all testimony that was heard in this case be sealed! This is just further proof that the PCPD and the Mayor's office have a personal vendetta against my client."

The judge nodded. "While normally I would agree with you Ms. Miller, there is no need for a mistrial. Along with the envelope, I also received positive proof that Lorenzo Alcazar is alive and well and in Venezuela." The courtroom erupted in oos and aaahhs. Jason looked up at the judge, hope reluctantly sprawled over his face. The judge looked over at him. "Mr. Morgan, please rise." Jason stood up slowly, hearing the creak of the chair as it slid on the cold floor. He swallowed roughly, his eyes focused ahead as the judge continued, "I hear release you off all charges against you. On behalf of this municipality and the Port Charles Police Department, I offer my apologies in the way this case was treated. You are free to go."

Jason breathed in sigh of relief, hugging Diane briefly as the judge addressed the jury.

"I would like to offer my apologies to you all as well. Seems we have wasted your valuable time. Time that could've been spent with your families. You are all free to go." And with a bang of the gavel, the judge stood up and walked out of the courtroom.

Jason walked out of the courtroom, only to be bombarded by reporters and flashes from cameras. Diane took a step next to him, taking over the spotlight.

"My only comment is that today justice has been served, and my client is happy to finally be done with this farce of a trial. Thank you."

She led Jason by the arm to one of the holding rooms, where, after closing the door, they both let out a long breath.

Jason gripped the back of a chair and looked at his lawyer.

"How did this happen?"

Diane shrugged. "I have no idea. What I do know is that you have an angel in your corner, Jason. We were sinking and fast. Whatever happened, it couldn't have happened at a better time."

Jason nodded. "Thank you. Thank you for all your help. You put up with a lot."

Diane snorted. "Don't worry. I will be sufficiently compensated. Just wait for my bill." With a grin she walked out of the room, leaving Jason alone.

He sat down and thought of what all of this means. He was a free man. He could go home to his penthouse and get back to his life. Just then the thought hit him; he didn't really have a life. His life was living in a small house across town. His life belonged to another man. He was free, but he was still chained; chained to a life without his family, without the woman that he loved; without his son; without Cameron. He may of had a victory today, but he felt anything but free.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He saw it open and Sonny walk through, closing it behind him.

"Can you believe this, Sonny? Alkazar's alive. Ric's going to prison!"

Sonny nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I know."

Jason studied his best friend carefully.

"You had something to do with this. What did you do Sonny?"

Sonny held his hands up in surrender.

"I just put the events in motion. Someone else came up with the idea."

Jason's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who?"

Sonny took a deep breath, his hands on his hips.

"Well, apparently Carly got Jerry to make it look like Alkazar was still alive. You know, move around money in his accounts, use his credit cards...anyway, Carly had the records sent to the judges chambers."

Jason shook his head. Leave it to Carly to team up with Jerry Jax of all people to help him. For once, her planned worked. He would have to thank her. He wondered if he should just hand over one of his credit cards for a day.

"Okay that takes care of Alkazar. What about Ric?"

Sonny tried not to smile, but the urge was too strong. He looked around the room as he rubbed the small stubble on his chin.

"Well it seems someone came to me with the idea that one of the witnesses had been paid off, and they naturally assumed that Ric had something to do with it. So this person came to me, and we had Spinelli set up a serveillence camera is the parking garage here, and at Ric's apartment building. We figured Ric is so cocky, he thought they'd never suspect a thing. They were wrong." Sonny grinned.

Jason nodded, impressed.

"Who thought of this?"

Sonny looked down for a moment.

"Ahhh, why don't I let them to you themselves."

He opened the door and moved out of the way to let the other person in. Jason's eyes grew wide as he saw the person walking through the door. His eyes transfixed, he slowly stood up.

"Elizabeth," he whispered.

She wore a smile on her face as she looked at him. Before he knew what was happening, she was in his arms, sobbing.

"Jason, you're free! You're free!"

Stunned, he looked over at his friend and mentor, who nodded with a grin, then left quietly. His hands then moved to her back, rubbing softly.

"I'm okay. It's okay."

After a few moments, she pulled away, wiping furiously at her eyes. He stood there, transfixed by her. Not only was this woman beautiful, but she was smart and resourceful. She had, once again, saved his life.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Carly was the one who got you off. All I did was tell Sonny my idea."

Jason nodded. "Yes, but in doing so, you got Ric sent away. Are..are you okay with that?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Anything I felt for Ric was demolished when he attacked me on that stand. I realized that I never really knew him at all. I don't want to."

Jason smiled at her.

"You know if Carly hadn't have come through with evidence that Alkazar was still alive, you still would've help me. There would be no way they could prosecute without it sounding biased against me. You did that. I don't know if I could ever express how grateful I am to you."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I don't deserve it, Jason. I have taken so much away from you. I had to do something."

Realization hit Jason then, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, his head bowed down.

"So, you should..you should go home to your family."

Elizabeth bit her lip as she saw the pain that Jason was going through.

"I would, but there's someone missing."

Jason looked up at her.

"What?"

She shrugged, moving closer to him. Her hands rested softly on his chest as she leaned her head back to look up at him.  
Her voice was clear and calm and full of conviction.

"It's not a family without you."

Jason's breath caught in his throat.

"What about-"

"Lucky is not my responsibility anymore. I don't want to live my life for someone else. I don't want to live a lie anymore."

"Did..did you tell him the truth?"

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes not leaving his.

"I told him about Jake. He was hurt and angry and he tried to lash out at me. I wouldn't let him. I grabbed my purse and I walked out. The boys are with Emily right now. I have to go and get all of our things, but I hope that's the last time I have to be there."

Jason had just received his fourth surprise of the day. If he were honest, as strong as he was, he wasn't sure if he could stand anymore, but he had to know one more thing.

"Why?"

Nibbling her bottom lip, she slid her hands up his chest, wrapping them softly around his neck.

"You asked me what it was that I wanted. You were the only one who actually asked me that. I sat down and really thought about that question. Then it occurred to me: what I want his right here. I want to be with you. I don't know how you feel, but I want you to be totally sure of what I am feeling: I love you Jason. It's not going to be easy. In fact, it might be down right messy, but if you feel at all the same way, I want to try."

Breathing in slowly and letting it out, he pulled her into his embrace tightly, his hand caressing her long hair. Pulling back just his head, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, his eyes caught hers.

"I..I never thought I'd ever hear you say that. I was just sitting here wondering if I really had a life to go home to anymore. I've..I've never told you exactly what you mean to me. I don't want any misunderstandings about that. I. love. you. Elizabeth. I love you so much."

She smiled. A smile that reached her eyes, for the first time in a long time. She leaned up and caught his lips in a soft kiss, then rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and hearing his heart beating. She knew, then, that it was beating for her; for her and the boys.

The danger was still there. There was some troubling times ahead, like dealing with her divorce, and letting everyone know the truth. Together, however, things didn't seem all that bad. They could face anything, as long as they did it together.


End file.
